


Dreams Do Come True

by broadwayboy69



Series: Dreams Do Come True: Klaine Family Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayboy69/pseuds/broadwayboy69
Summary: Background summary stories for the Klaine family verse about how their started their family/where Sophie and Oliver came from.





	1. Their First Child

When asked who wanted children first it was never a clear answer. Kurt swears he was the first to bring it up by dropping not so subtle hints. Blaine says that he didn’t pick up on any of the hints and that hints don’t count, what counts it that he was the one who directly addressed wanting a child. For the next month they went through their options until they decided surrogacy was the best for them. The first time they would use Blaine’s sperm and for the second they would use Kurt’s. If they wanted another after that they would address it then.

When asked how they decided who got to be first was also not a clear answer, just something about an unfair competition and others being sore losers. And if asked what the game or competition was they both blush and mumble different answers that are clearly not the truth.

The surrogacy went more smoothly and perfectly than they could ever imagine. Blaine’s sperm took on the first try and the pregnancy had no problems doctors were concerned about.

After hearing the good news they didn’t hesitate in beginning to plan for the baby. Blaine instantly wanted to share the news with everyone. Kurt was also sure that Blaine had purchased almost every parenting and pregnancy book imaginable. Blaine read almost all of them, making sure to mark color coded tabs and highlights on things for Kurt to read. Kurt didn’t hesitate on buying gender-neutral clothing and planning out the space for the baby, nothing that couldn’t be planned without knowing the gender at least.

When they found out it was a girl Kurt went crazy with decorating the perfect nursery, that Blaine considered a little extravagant for a baby. Blaine went crazy with baby proofing and all the things that could prevent any harm to their child. Kurt called Blaine insane for throwing away their five hundred dollar microwave. 

Picking a name was were the real arguments started. They agreed to each narrow down their list to five before consulting each other. After they still couldn’t agree on names they decided to play a game to decide who got to use the name they wanted for her first name and the other would get the middle name. The game went from two rounds of Wii’s “Just Dance” to three rounds of the Wii Karaoke and finally a screaming match that not only ended in tears but also Kurt locking himself in the nursery and Blaine storming out of the house. Blaine returned a couple hours later with cheesecake and a giant stuffed animal ready to beg for Kurt’s forgiveness.

The next day Kurt had a hundred and one degree fever, not that it had anything to do with the fight or tears. No of course not.

Neither of them could explain the love and happiness they felt when their daughter, Sophie, was born. She was perfect. And even though Blaine feels somewhat guilty that she got his hair Kurt loves it. Neither one of them wants to let go of her or put her down. As they settle into a routine Kurt ends up putting Burt and Carole’s numbers on speed dial for all his questions, because despite what Blaine thinks books can’t know everything.

The first thing they worry about is that she doesn’t cry as much as they expected, only letting out little squeaks when she needs something. At first Kurt doesn’t think too much of it and gives her the nickname Squeaker, but then Blaine worries something is wrong with her lungs. Next she begins to have digesting issues with almost every formula they try. At one point they resorted to not wearing anything but their boxer briefs or pajama pants because everything else was spat up on. So they set up an appointment with her pediatrician. After a very quick check up they find nothing wrong with her lungs, vocal cords, or ears. She’s just a happy baby. The doctor does give them something to help with her digestion issues, which was a blessing because she was starting to refuse to eat.

The first time she is actually sick Kurt isn’t home and had turned his phone off for work reasons. When he turned it back on he found over ten text messages and four panicked voicemails. All he heard and understood was baby and hospital, which resulted with Kurt rushing into the hospital crying and begging to know if she was alive. Blaine was embarrassed that she just had a low-grade fever and she would be fine in a couple hours.

Burt and Carole were the first two people to meet baby Sophie. They showed up with an enough toys for Kurt and Blaine to open their first toyshop. Sophie instantly had Burt wrapped around her finger and Kurt couldn’t help but tease Burt at how much he was spoiling her. Burt quickly reminded Kurt that he was a pretty spoiled kid himself. Blaine teased Burt at the fact he bought her a baby football jersey and a musical car mobile. Burt only argued that he thought they wouldn’t want to push those gender stereotypes on her, though Blaine had a feeling he bought them when Kurt and Blaine announced that their surrogate was pregnant instead of waiting to find out of the gender of the baby like Blaine’s mother had. Burt didn’t hesitate in asking to be called Poppy. When they asked Carole what she would like to be called she was surprised they considered her a grandmother since she wasn’t Kurt’s mother. Kurt assured her that though she was not his mother she was Sophie’s grandmother and is a very important person in both of their lives. She then requested to be called Nanny, not bothering to hide her tears. She also promised to babysit whenever needed. Blaine tried to kindly remind her of the travel distance but she said she could be here in a days notice.

Cooper was the next to visit, beating Blaine’s mother only because he showed up unannounced and uninvited. With how tired Kurt and Blaine were neither of them had acquired enough patience to deal with Cooper just yet. At first sight of Sophie Cooper pushed they put her in baby commercials because she was so beautiful. Kurt almost went for it, liking the idea of Sophie being a star, but Blaine wouldn’t budge on the matter. That was the first fight the two brothers had. The second was when Cooper wouldn’t stop going on about being the “favorite uncle”, even wearing a t-shirt and buying a mug with the title. Blaine at first didn’t think anything of it, he was too exhausted to notice Kurt withdrawing the more Cooper brought it up and bragged. When Kurt went to put Sophie down for her nap he could hear him crying over the baby monitor and it clicked that he was thinking about Finn, and it was certainly no competition that Finn would have been the favorite uncle over Cooper. After taking Cooper outside to yell and fight with him Cooper came back in looking ashamed and apologized to Kurt. Kurt forgave him but he would be lying if he said he didn’t get some enjoyment over the fact that Sophie spit up in Cooper’s hair after they warned him she spat up very easily and often.

Blaine’s mom was the next to visit; arriving a week early when she found out both Cooper and Kurt’s parents had gotten to meet the baby already. During her visit she was slightly passive aggressive towards Kurt since his parents got to meet her first. After she went on about how glad she was that Blaine got to be the biological father and how lucky Sophie was to have Blaine stay home and take care of her Blaine was sure if Kurt had super powers that his mother would either be frozen or melted from the death looks Kurt was giving her. He gave up trying to keep the peace when she couldn’t settle a fussy Sophie and Kurt declared she was a wonderful judge of character. Things thankfully worked themselves out when his mom mention she knew of Sophie’s judge of character when she heard she puked on Cooper and then offered Kurt an organic remedy to get vomit out of different fabrics.

Finally the rest of their friends got to meet Sophie at a scheduled dinner get together. Santana and Rachel instantly fought over the title of Aunt and who would be the womanly figure in her life. Kurt let them argue it out and refused to choose just one, later telling Blaine that he only refused to choose because he would have to be dead before he let either one of those girls near Sophie unsupervised adding in that Blaine would be dead if he didn’t do the same. Blaine couldn’t help but find it amusing that when Rachel tried to sing a lullaby for Sophie she only cried, he also wasn’t above rubbing in that she never cries when he and Kurt sing to her. After watching Sam interact with Sophie they politely asked him to stay behind after everyone left so they could talk to him. Despite his atheist choices Kurt had wanted to designate someone as Sophie’s Godparent, at first Blaine didn’t agree thinking it wasn’t really needed since neither of them were religious people but then Kurt argued that he wished he had one after his mom died and his dad was in a coma. Blaine really had no chance to say no after that. After a long discussion they had come to conclusion Sam was the best option, he had younger siblings he helped take care of, he lived close by, him and Blaine were best friends, and he was the only one who never bullied Kurt in high school. The only condition was that he was not allowed to teach their baby girl how get “sexified” and would not permit her to date anyone resembling Puck or Santana. Sam immediately began set up days and times he would spend with her and his duties of Godfather, which included impressions of The Godfather, and offered to come up with her superhero alter ego if Kurt promised to help with the sewing. Blaine didn’t want to crush his enthusiasm but he did gently remind him she was only three months old and can barely push herself up.


	2. Adoption

The reason they decide to adopt isn’t only because they just want to give love and a family to someone who doesn’t have one. They tried to stick to their plan and use Kurt’s sperm for their second child but there were too many complications. The first time it didn’t take, which they were warned many times that it might not. Then the second time they tried there was a miscarriage, which totally broke them. They already told everyone. They far enough in that they started getting clothes and began to redo the nursery.

Kurt took the news so hard that Blaine was sure he wouldn’t want to have another kid. At first Kurt was only mad at himself, keeping all his depression and anger inside. Then when Blaine addressed it further he turned his anger to Blaine out of what Sam and Burt said was jealousy. It was the “alpha gay” fight all over again.

It was two years later when Blaine had just settled into bed and turned out the light, snuggling in for a good nights sleep that Kurt announced he wanted to adopt a baby. The first thing Blaine did was turn on the light to make sure Kurt was awake. Then he got out of bed, grabbed his robe and started a pot of coffee knowing they were going to have a long night.

The process to adopt was long and tiring. The only thing that got them through was that they knew it would be worth it. Kurt was so afraid they would be turned down; afraid he would be the reason they turned them down. Blaine constantly reminded Kurt they wouldn’t be turned down because they deserve a baby and there is a baby out there who belongs to them, they just needed to find them so they could that love baby and never let them go. Blaine didn’t know what they would do if they weren’t approved, he wasn’t sure if Kurt could move on if that happened. The process caused a lot a stress and some fights between them, nothing they never worked through right away.

Kurt only started his OCD rituals and cleaning after they were told an agent would be coming to their home to interview them. Blaine did his best to calm Kurt’s nerves, but sometimes he knew Kurt needed to work through the ritual himself to feel in control. Blaine would much rather Kurt involve him with the ritual than hide them from Blaine because he tried to stop them.

Sophie didn’t always understand why her Daddies acted differently. Blaine did his best to explain why her Papa acted funny and weird sometimes. Sophie said she didn’t understand how doing things fourteen times or organizing her stuff animals by size would help them get a baby, but if it made her Papa feel better then she would try to be on her best behavior. She also offered to email Santa and ask him if he could bring them a baby, because he brought her that baby doll when she asked nicely for it.

Blaine and Kurt both agreed that waiting for the call that told them that someone picked them was the worst part. They did everything they could to continue with their everyday lives and tried to pick up the phone casually. If one of them picked up the phone the other usually held their breath until they knew who was on the other side of the call.

It was months before they got a phone call that someone was considering them.

It was a scared young girl in high school who liked their file. Kurt was extremely nervous when they met with her at the agency to answer any of her questions she had. She asked questions about their jobs, their marriage, how they decided to adopt, and why she could pick them over someone who doesn’t have any children yet. Blaine explained that their family, including Sophie and her grandparents, had so much more love to share and give. He shared that he had always dreamed of having two to four kids and he knew how difficult it would be because he was gay.

Kurt asked if she had any siblings and after she said no. He told her how lucky he was to know what being an only child and having a sibling both feel like. He explained how alone he felt without a sibling but he didn’t know anything else and then how his father remarried and then he had Finn. When he was too scared or uncomfortable to go to his dad about something he went to Finn. He explained what he experience when he was alone and how he had no one before Finn and Blaine.

Blaine was a little shocked that Kurt brought Finn up. Even though they moved forward the pain was still there. Kurt didn’t bring Finn up a lot. Mostly if Sophie had any questions about him or if someone else brought him up first. It was the same way with Kurt’ mother. Only Burt ever really brought her up.

She asked if she could meet their daughter before making her final decision. They didn’t even hesitate to say yes, because Sophie was as involved in this as they were. After meeting Sophie, and asking her questions about her Dads and what it’s like to have two dads, she told them she knew that they were the right choice.

Blaine and Kurt took the best care of her and the baby. Kurt was very nervous she would change her mind and keep the baby like Quinn had wanted to do in the past. She offered to throw them a party but Kurt declined. She still gave them a small gift for the baby. Kurt properly thanked her and then when she was gone he tucked it away out of sight. When they got closer to the due date Blaine just began buying stuff and storing it at Sam’s place because if Kurt never let go of that fear they wouldn’t be prepared to take the baby home from the hospital.

It honestly worried Blaine how Kurt detached himself from the baby before it was born. When he was alone with the young girl he explained desperately that Kurt wasn’t have cold feet or didn’t want this. She understood and said she could still see the love in his eyes even if he tried not to get too excited. The week before the baby was born they fought about Kurt’s behavior during the whole process.

When their baby boy was born it had only been 33 weeks of pregnancy. The doctor reassured them it was normal with how young the mother was. Blaine almost sobbed out loud when they didn’t let them hold their baby boy right away. He stayed strong the whole time for Kurt but all his strength crumbled when there was no cry from a baby, only doctors and nurses shouting and pushing them out of the room. Blaine was in shock when Kurt didn’t cry with him, but Kurt usually refused to cry until it was the appropriate time. When they waited for more news Kurt did have an OCD attack and tried multiple times to rearrange the waiting room until a nurse threatened to remove him. It’s called apnea, someone explained. He basically was forgetting to breath. He wasn’t as severely underweight as they first worried. His temperature was lower than it should be. They promised to take good care of him. With Sophie being in Ohio with her grandparents neither Kurt nor Blaine really left his side in the hospital.

After several weeks of care they were allowed to take him home.


	3. Their Second Child

Oliver is completely opposite from Sophie, he cries all the time and rarely stops, despite being born with his lungs not being fully developed. He barely sleeps through the night but does not have any tummy troubles so far, later they discover he is allergic to carrots. Sophie begins to take up the habit of yelling over the baby when he cries and she wants to talk, sometimes Blaine isn’t sure how to make it through the day. During the night Kurt said he would get up the first half but asked Blaine to get up the second half since he has to get up early for work. Blaine quickly agreed glad he would finally get to shut his eyes. When the second half of the night approach and Oliver continued to cry Blaine also continued to sleep. Kurt was amazed that Blaine could sleep through such noise. He tried to gently nudge Blaine awake but that didn’t work so he gave in and stayed up the second half of the night as well. When morning came he was a zombie ready to eat whoever tried to communicate with him first, which would be the reenergized and chipper Blaine. Blaine promised to get up this night. He didn’t. Kurt nudged Blaine a little harder to try to wake him up and even tried to beg but Blaine just stayed pleasantly asleep. The third night Kurt literally kicked Blaine out of bed to wake him up and pulled the covers all the way up while burying his head under the pillow.

After Oliver’s immune system was ready to handle more people Burt and Carole had to fight with Blaine’s mother on who would get to visit their grandson first. Blaine’s mother argued it should be her because they still didn’t want too many people around Oliver just yet. Burt won, but only because he cheated and got on the first flight after the conversation. Pam arrived the next day, and with what little sleep Kurt was getting Blaine was ninety-seven percent positive Kurt may actually kill his mom this time, especially when she started questioning why they chose adoption instead of getting a surrogate and using Blaine’s sperm again. It wasn’t long before their nonstop bickering woke Oliver from his nap. Blaine was positive he had a murderous glare that rivaled Kurt’s. Then they argued over who would hold the baby first. By the time Blaine returned from getting Oliver and calming him down Kurt had laid out a scheduled for all the grandparents to follow. They would get equal times with Oliver and Sophie, and Kurt and Blaine would finally sleep.

Pam got to hold Oliver first since Burt and Carole had a chance to hold Sophie first. Burt still ended up being the favorite grandparent when it turned out he was the only one who was able to get Oliver to settle down from one of his crying fits. Kurt considered asking his dad to move in until his baby boy grew out of this crying phase.

When Cooper wants to visit he makes a phone call, specifically to Kurt, he would not make that same mistake twice. He again, like the others, came with gifts for both children. Things seem to go well this time between him and Blaine until Cooper brings up the title of Godfather and that though he was disappointed to hear that Sam had been both Blaine’s best man and their first-born’s Godfather he is willing to accept the offer as Oliver’s Godfather. Blaine first gently broke the news that both he and Kurt wanted Sam to be Oliver’s Godfather as well. Cooper didn’t take it well. Blaine then pointed out that Cooper was already their Uncle, but then Cooper asked who would get the kids if they died tragically and unexpectedly. Blaine explained that he wanted to choose Cooper but Kurt felt that his life was too unpredictable and unstable for a child. Kurt has no choice but to defend himself with the fact that he heard about the time Cooper “accidently” left Blaine at the mall. Blaine had never actually heard that story before.

This time when Kurt and Blaine broke the news about Sam being Oliver’s Godfather he simply stated that he told Blaine in high school that Blaine wanted him to have his babies. Kurt tried begging the story out of them but both remained tight lipped, but Kurt knew all the methods of dragging secrets out of Blaine so he wasn’t too worried. Sam had also been a wonderful help with Sophoe. She had not taken to her new sibling well until he taught her being an older sibling could be great. He showed her ways she could help her brother that their daddies didn’t or couldn’t do, like sneaking an extra cookie, or hanging upside down on the monkey bars. During Sam’s visit when Oliver woke up from his nap Blaine went to go grab him, Sam insisted that when he returned he would get to hold his Godson. However, once Oliver was out of his Daddy’s arms and into Sam’s he started screaming his head off. Kurt rushed over to console him just explaining to Sam that he gets scared around strangers. Sophie, the clever girl she is, pointed out that the baby was scared because he couldn’t see Sammy’s pretty eyes. From then on Sam, with the assistance of Sophie, would pull his hair away from his face whenever he was around the baby.


End file.
